Emmett's Story
by twilighter1200
Summary: This is my version of Emmett's Story.  PLEASE NOTE:  EMMETT HAVING A GIRLFRIEND WAS NOT TRUE, I MADE IT UP TO GIVE THIS STORY MORE SENSE. STEPHENIE MEYER GETS CREDITS FOR WRITING TWILIGHT  EMMETT BEING MAULED BY A BEAR ON THE MOUNTAINS IS TRUE


**Emmett's Story**

**The sweat buried my face and I was breathing hard. 5-mile hikes on mountains tire you out like hell.**

**Then I remembered why I came here.**

**To let myself think and loosen up a bit. Would I ever get over this? I ran my long fingers through my wet hair. Would I ever go out with someone again? Did I even believe in love anymore? So many times, I've been left heartbroken… The questions just kept c****oming. It was nice to think, but I just couldn't find the answers.**

**Maurice Richards was breaking up with **_**me**_**, quarterback of the football team. I couldn't blame her… I worked on the railroad with my older brothers for a living. She was dumping me for her…cheerleading teammate. I shuddered at the thought. It made me sick. I crumbled the ice into a snowball and threw it over the avalanche. I felt betrayed and lonely. I skidded down the snowy hill and sat down, resting my palm against my forehead. These slopes were tiring, but being 6'5 was a huge advantage on these Tennessee Mountains. I grinned and looked around. It was Sunday, everyone was in church so it was peaceful and no one was here but me. I wondered if that was a good thing. At least I'll get my space. Time passed by as I paced around. It was 1935 for crying out loud. The height of the Great Depression. Everyone was mentally depressed, forsaken even by the loss of farms, careers, jobs, and families.**

**ROAR! I stood up and yelped. What was that? A bear? No, no I hope not. I started to walk slower down the mountains, being careful not to trip. More specifically, I would walk, bend down and slide, then come back up and start walking all over again. ROAR! I heard it again, only this time more louder and hazardous. Was it appending? I held my breath as the wind flew by my face. The wind felt comforting. Maybe it wasn't a bear. I sighed and stopped trying to make myself feel better by saying things I knew were untrue. One of my flaws. I heard blatant, aggressive steps and saw a shadow near my feet. I looked up and gasped. A bulky black bear, about 7 feet and maybe 500 pounds, was crouching near a log in the snow. The bear looked entirely avaricious and famished at the same time. Like it was about to eat me and the mountain. The bear's teeth were razor sharp with some blood patches…Had it already gone hunting before it arrived here? "Shit," I mumbled to no one in particular. What was my back-up plan? To die? I surely enough could **_**not**_** outrun a bear. Any idiot would try that and be "Chill'in with Jesus."**

****

The bear was circling me, moving in closer and closer and deciding whether to attack or not.

**I hesitated and stepped back, trying my best to let the organism know I was fearless. My heart slowly exited my chest and started pounding harder. I stole a glance over my shoulder. Very slowly and carefully, I leaned over and grabbed a huge, sharp rock. Targeting was one of my talents. I set my target for the bear's jaw and threw it with all my force. Sure enough, the bear's tooth went crack and blood was dripping. I instantly regretted ever doing this as the bear stepped in closer and growled louder. Now, it was only a few inches away. I closed my eyes and counted slowly. One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Se-I opened my eyes. The bear was right in front of my face now. **

**I tried, knowing a bear's eyesight was poor, to let it identify I was human. "I am Emmett Cullen," I repeated over and over, trying to be optimistic. The beast probably knew I was human; it just was too hungry to feel sorry for me. Who would expect such bad luck to happen to them? To encounter a **_**bear**_**! "What are you waiting for you filthy beast? Just attack me or not!" I hollered, furiously. The bear's eyes grew wider as if it could understand me. Could it? I half-smiled at the thought. The bear circled in closer now. I was sure it made its decision now. I held my breath and closed my eyes again as it stepped right in front of my face. Now I could smell its stench and track it's breathing… All of a sudden, the bear leaped at me with all his force and clawed me a few times in the ribs.**

**It tore some of my skin off and I thumped to the ground, struggling to keep my eyes open. The pain was intense and blood was leaving my body. The bear tore off running. I tried to respire, but it was no use. I was fighting for about an hour, it seemed. Trying to get up and call for help. Then for a moment, and I have no idea why, it felt like someone was watching me and trying to save me. My mind spun around, as I grew dizzier and hopeless. I was more unconscious than the time I almost got ran over by that train. My ears were blocked now, and I couldn't even hear the rustling of the wind or trees. I knew I was dead. Maybe-dying was for my own good. I didn't know how long I laid down…days, it felt like. All I could feel was nothing. Like my entire body was numb and I was resting on a pool of ice.**

**Then, I felt like someone was carrying me. Hundreds and hundreds of miles. Maybe I was flying with my angel. Then, something strange happened. I thought I heard loud, worried voices and shhhing. Something bit me on my neck and I felt like I was on **_**fire. **_**The pain hurt too much to describe. Great, I was in hell. At last, (it seemed like months later) I truly awoke. My eyes opened and my angel greeted me. She was beaming-her smile was so warm and inviting, enough to set me on fire again. Her silky, blonde hair fell down to her waist, but it was her eyes that I was interested in the most. They brought me to life, the richest crimson I had ever seen, and they **_**sparkled.**_** Her skin was pale and her features were so alive. How could something so **_**stunning**_** exist? Did I deserve her company? I studied her for a few minutes and realized I was still in rest position. She helped me up and I felt like I didn't need her help. I felt so powerful and different. Like I was something new. "Is this a dream?" I managed to choke out. My angel laughed, lightly. "No," she replied, her voice as fragile as glass with a dash of sweet.**

**It was like listening to a melody. Could she be my beat? I thought jokingly. I was ready for the next question, even though it was somewhat stupid. "Are you my angel?" I whispered. My throat hurt the most and it feels so swollen and starved. She half-smiled and gently rested her hand against my cheek. "No, look around. We're in a house," she replied casually. I shifted my attention off her and to my surroundings. We were in an open, boxy house surrounded by the forest. I was resting on a white, long couch near a flat-screen. The amazing symmetry and rough floor looked great with all the timber wood. These people **_**had**_** to be rich. Her family was watching me. "These are my family members, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Alice." **

**They all waved and smiled when I said each of their names. They looked just like her, slender, pale, crimson, or red eyes. I looked at her and she understood. "I'm Rosalie Cullen. I saved you from that bear attack." So that's how I got here…Alice skipped over to me. She was so short and pixie-like. I felt like watching a Barbie Commercial. "You O.K.?" She asked, her voice also dreamy. Then I remembered the pain in my throat. It was getting worse each second. I nodded, lying. "I feel very hungry with a sting in my throat," I said, swallowing. Esme, the mother, frowned. "That's right, how rude of us," she said, her voice more mature.**

**Esme nodded towards Rosalie. Rose turned towards me, studying my face. I felt uncomfortable. How could I deserve **_**her?**_** I shifted my weight to my left foot and she dashed up the stairs, taking my hand. We took a quick tour of upstairs until we got to her room. I raised my eyebrow, pleased. "It's great," I said. She beamed and shrugged as we both sat on the side of her bed. "I'm trying to make you comfortable…Don't you get it Emmett?" It was the first time I heard her say my name. I cocked my head to the side and frowned. "Not really." I said. Then, Rosalie explained who I was-a **_**vampire**_**. I was amazed more than I was curious. She smiled my favorite smile. **

**"I didn't think I would have to explain…about us. I thought you would pick up the idea sooner…that I'm asking of your hand." I laughed. "You, asking of my hand? I didn't know what to expect. You coming; had me convinced you were an angel. But you're so, so **_**beautiful," **_**I stated, standing up. She accepted the compliment, stood up, and faced me. I placed my hands gently around her waist. She put hers around my neck, leaning in. I followed and we kissed passionately. "I've never met anything like you," I said. She shrugged. "Because I'm a vampire," she teased.**** We laughed and danced around together in circles. Then we went hunting and talked more. Afterwards, all of us were in the living room again. The T.V. was on low as we were all bonding with each other. "How did you know I was the one?" I asked, curiously. Rosalie smiled, tracing her two fingers on my shoulder. "Because of your innocence, curly hair, and dimples." We all laughed. I held my hand out for her. She stared at me with her wonderstruck eyes and placed her warm hands on mine. ****"Forever,"**** I affirmed with sympathy and warmth in my voice. Rosalie smiled with tenderness and courtesy and tightened her grip.**

**"Forever,"**** she repeated. She said the word so remarkable that I silently promised I would always be there for her no matter what happened. I would dodge a bullet for her, and protect her when she needed it the most. Everyday would be a new day for me to be by her side as her loving and caring mate and companion. To spend every single moment with her. She was all that mattered now. The missing piece of my heart that made it feel whole. I felt complete. She was with me now. Her world was my world. Surely enough, we would be together forever and I would cherish every second until my heart stopped beating.**_  
_


End file.
